Between Factions & Fireteams
by Krowman
Summary: A young Titan by the name of Rizz sets out to become noticed in a world where Guardians are willing to lay down their lives for ratings, fame and fortune. Above it all she asks one question, Is it all worth it?


The sound of clattering boots filed the narrow hallways as Rizz ran franticly towards the central plaza. "By the Speaker I am going to be late" She panted, chest burning with each breath and Archibald floating effortlessly beside her. "Miss Rizz, I am afraid to inform you that you have approximately thirty seconds until the new bounties are posted" He quipped.

Rizz flung herself around the corner and ended up ploughing into a first floor railing, knocking the wind out of her. "Miss Rizz" Archibald began, "I am afraid you only have.." but before he could finish Rizz had thrown herself over the railing, plunging fifteen feet onto the hard surface below. She grunted with the impact. Even with her armour soaking up much of the force of the drop, it was still enough to rattle her. Any normal human would have thought twice before before doming something like that, but then again Rizz was not normal.

"I must say Miss Rizz, that was a rather dynamic entry" Archibald said, while Rizz knew the Ghost was unable to emit emotion, she was convinced that he had mastered the art of being condescending (it was even the reason. She plucked Archibald from the air and stared deep into his blue monocular lens. "Shut. Up. You. Prick." She hissed. Releasing the Ghost from her grip, she looked up at the swarm of other Guardians surrounding the bounty board and catching glimpses at the various faction insignias clan emblems adorned upon their armour.

"Riz! Is that you?" A voice boomed over the clamour of eager guardians waiting for the day's bounty posting. She jerked round to see an old face smiling at her. "Hawke?" She shouted, elbowing her way through the crowd. "Fuck me, how long as it been mate?"  
"It's been about two years since the Venus incident" He said, smile growing wider.  
Rizz tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear as the memory of the Venus incident came clawing their way back into her memory.  
" Oh man, that gig was really…"  
"Fun?"  
She matched his smile "Yeah, fun. You remember the little room me you and Grell were hold up in? "Taking potshot at at legion of Sand Eaters"  
"The never ending legion"  
"Three days we just kept putting those suckers down"  
"No sleep and pissing ourselves"  
"Until the cavalry arrived?"  
"Thank the speaker for that!"  
"What ever happened to Grell?"  
"He went solo on Mars and went and got himself killed"  
"Fuck."  
"Well I think they are about to start.  
"Yeah, I am going to head back to my clan guys. So see you around yeah?" And with that he shuffled back into the crowd towards two Exo's sporting Broken Crown emblems on their shoulders with a smaller Future War Cult insignia on their chest.

Rizz's smile faded slightly, while it was nice to see that Hawke had been picked up by a topflight clan with faction association, with all of the Glimmer and reputation that domes with it; although it left her reflecting upon still being an unsigned Guandian at 23. Her Fireteam had a couple of good guys in it, but given the temporary nature of Fireteams they themselves would be ready to split off the second they get noticed. Just like Hawke did. Though there was no time to lament the past, it was time to make that Glimmer shine.

The clamour began to die down as the bounty board flickered to life and Xander the Frame twitched and whirred to life, much to the amusement of the more sentient Exos and Ghosts.  
With much flair, Xander began the daily bounty show which was being netcast to almost every viewing deceive in the occupied territories via the extranet.  
"How we doing there gentle Guardians and all you lovely folks watching live through Ghost Cams. I welcome you to another dose of the daily quest to make the solar system a safer place from… The Darkness!

For those of you who are new to the entire ordeal, allow me to enlighten you to the whole state of affairs. Now each day we will have a set of quests, that are handled through our official quest brokers, and are made available to be bided on by any Fireteams present. Now While only one fire team per clan can bid per quest, Each faction can have as many clans as they want bid. And those Fireteams who match the highest bid are eligible to accept the quest, so we can have multiple Fireteams all trying to accomplish the same quest - If the price is right.  
So, without further ado lets look at todays quests."

Riz finally snapped to attention as all the glitz, glamour and showboating of the entire ordeal bored her to no end, but it was another side of the coin. But she was patient.  
"Here we go then ladies and gentlemen, the first of today's quests has been posted by, none other then, The Speaker. Those of you hoping for a hunt will not be disappointed as we have been asked to assassinate Archon Vareen of the House of Kings. Now what's the starting bid?"


End file.
